


An Excess of Heat

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body odor, Butt Sniffing, Come Eating, Felching, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Sweat, Teasing, extreme temperatures, maschalagnia, natural odor, osmolagnia, sweaty asses, sweaty crotches, walking around your damn ship smelling like a sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hux turns away and his gaze catches Ren for a moment.  Or rather, he feels the other’s eyes on him.  It’s impossible to tell behind the mask.  He shifts his gaze quickly, imagining that thick mass of curls sticking to the back of his neck, and wrinkles his nose.  The force-user’s particular scent stands out among the miasma of bodies in desperate need of a shower.  Hux would know, after all.  Ren’s tastes run consistently towards the obscene and now that the knight’s shared his appetite for the sweat that gathers in his pits and pools in every crevice, Hux can’t help but think of what that greedy tongue would encounter on his body now.  Aroused despite himself, he imagines Ren silently taking in the sweat that beads on his forehead, the damp patch on his ass when he stands.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The knight slowly makes his way over, giving no external sign that the heat affects him at all.  Hux imagines how hot he must be under the regalia.  Imagines the musky aroma under his arms grown ripe and overbearing.  Imagines what it’s going to smell like when he takes it off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hell.  He’s in for it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excess of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for this prompt by anon at Kyluxhardkinks:
> 
>  
> 
> [There's been a heating malfunction. It's so hot. The crew groans under the weight of it. Sweat soaks through uniforms in pits, asses, down spines. Hux has reached his breaking point. Orders are shouted, and carried out listlessly. Kylo smells. Hux can smell him from across the bridge. Wet curls of hair clinging to backs of necks. And later: lapping from the pool of sweat at the small of his back, fingering, ass eating, pit licking; distinct smells all mixed up now in each other. It’s so fucking hot. Erections flag; they take it slow, deep. Orders are murmured. Visceral, animal sliding skin on skin. Wet hair yanked, flesh bitten. Blood and sweat and half-moon claw marks. And then finally, finally: a hiss and rattle of vents; the heat shuts off; and the chill returns.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/147112382865/theres-been-a-heating-malfunction-its-so-hot)

General Hux sits scowling in a pool of his own sweat and curses the team working on the heating malfunction for the fifth time since he’s been on duty.  Patience, the virtue of every officer, has long since deserted him.  It’s tempting to loosen the collar of his uniform, but he’s already snapped at three of his men for attempting the same discreetly.  Now he suffers, wrapped in the wool cocoon that duty demands of him.  

 

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Mitaka tug at the front of his uniform.  

 

“Lieutenant!”

 

The man withers visibly and shoots Hux a guilty look.

 

“Sir?”

 

“It’s been an hour since the last update from the team in the vents.  Tell them to speed it up!”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Hux turns away and his gaze catches Ren for a moment.  Or rather, he feels the other’s eyes on him.  It’s impossible to tell behind the mask.  He shifts his gaze quickly, imagining that thick mass of curls sticking to the back of his neck, and wrinkles his nose.  The force-user’s particular scent stands out among the miasma of bodies in desperate need of a shower.  Hux would know, after all.  Ren’s tastes run consistently towards the obscene and now that the knight’s shared his appetite for the sweat that gathers in his pits and pools in every crevice, Hux can’t help but think of what that greedy tongue would encounter on his body now.  Aroused despite himself, he imagines Ren silently taking in the sweat that beads on his forehead, the damp patch on his ass when he stands.   

 

The knight slowly makes his way over, giving no external sign that the heat affects him at all.  Hux imagines how hot he must be under the regalia.  Imagines the musky aroma under his arms grown ripe and overbearing.  Imagines what it’s going to smell like when he takes it off.

 

Hell.  He’s in for it.

 

“Lord Ren,” he manages through tight lips.

 

The knight only inclines his head.  

 

“Is there something you wanted?”

 

He chides himself for the phrase before it’s all the way out.  Imagine the smirk growing on Ren’s face under the mask.

 

“I would speak to you alone.  It’s a serious matter.”

 

“Very well,” Hux says loudly, straightening his uniform.  “Lead the way.”

  
  


 

If not for the years of meditation behind him Ren could never have achieved this level of tolerance, patience, and bearing as he stands sweltering in the confines of his full uniform, the layers of leather and wool sticking to his skin with only a meagre swath of airy mesh to keep his core slightly cooler than the rest of him. What he wouldn't give for a nice cold glass of water at the moment, though.

 

Suddenly the scent hit him, not any stronger than the other bodies on the bridge, just that much more distinct. The chemical markers combining with the unimpeded projection of thought give Ren the impulse to walk over to where Hux stands, unobtrusive as he voices his simple request for a private audience.

 

With a quick sweep of the bridge, Ren makes sure isn’t arousing suspicion as they exit and head down one of the halls. With Hux this close, even through the mask Ren can smell the humidity of the General's body; the way it combines with the earthy scent of wool and the lingering remnants of his aftershave. Anticipation ripples through him at the thought of finally being able to remove his helm in order to breathe in the rich, deep aroma that lured him over to Hux in the first place.

 

"This meeting room should suit our needs." The door opens with a wave of Ren's hand and they step through, the door sliding closed and locking behind them.

  
  


Hux gives the knight a  _ look _ and immediately removes his gloves and hat.  It’s slightly refreshing and he would like nothing more than to strip naked and simply stand there, letting his sweat cool him.

 

Ren obviously has other ideas.  And damn if his cock isn’t wise to them and leading the way.  

 

“Well, go on,” he sneers,  “You must be sweltering under that.”

 

Hux doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so irritated.  The heat and anticipation are getting to him.  There’s a jug of water stowed away in a sideboard in this particular room.  He grabs it from the cupboard and and places his folded shirt on the shelf.  After taking a gulp he offers it to Ren, furtively turning to catch a whiff of his own armpit.  He recoils.

 

“Are you sure about this?  This is a bit… excessive, even for you.”

  
  


 

There’s a certain thrill of anticipation as Ren simply watches Hux strip down to only his black undershirt, trousers and boots. His dogtags stick to the skin of his chest just above a large wet patch of fabric. The bob of Hux's throat catches his eye next, watching the way his laryngeal bump works as he swallows long gulps of water. Ren's own tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, dry and heavy as he imagines quenching his own thirst with a different sort of refreshment.

 

"Excess is not in my nature, General. I prefer to think of this as the exact amount of effort put forth to achieve a desired result." Both gloved hands lift to undo the locking mechanism of his helmet before pulling it off, Ren's face slick with sweat and his eyes focussing on the thin fabric sticking to Hux's body. It’s the scent that had him reeling. though, an unsteady sway overtaking him as the sharp wave of musk and salt invades his senses. Placing his helmet on the table, Ren disrobes until he’s down to only his boots and trousers. Between them, the room is a cloying mix of aromas and Ren’s already half hard.

 

He grabs the jug and takes a swig before closing the distance between them. Ren wastes no time in sinking his face into the salt-slick curve of Hux's neck, lapping at him and feeling the guttural moan against his tongue. Big hands close around Hux's waist and lift him onto the table, the Knight slotting himself between Hux's legs and sliding a hand through damp coppery hair, tugging at it gently just to hear Hux moan.

  
  


 

“Aren’t you vulgar,” Hux purrs.  He tugs off his undershirt and absently mops his forehead with it before tossing it behind him.  A delicate finger traces a line down Kylo’s chest, coming to rest in his mouth to suck the bead of sweat collected there.

 

Keeping his eyes on Ren’s he unfastens the knight’s belt, eager to slide his fingers over the warm flesh of his backside.  His pants come loose with a tug and his undergarments follow as Hux pushes the damp clothing out of his way.  Ren’s cock juts impressively from a nest of clinging black curls.  Hux strokes it with affection and licks his palm.

 

“I know what you want,” he murmurs, lifting his arms to cling loosely around his lover’s neck.  He doesn’t add that Ren would be insane to want this now.  Fresh sweat after a workout is one thing but Hux has been cooking in his clothes for hours now.  Offensive is a mild term for the odor emanating from his armpits.

  
  


 

That’s all it takes for Ren to lose what little control he has left, the heavy smell of collected sweat hits him right in his olfactory centre and pushes him to action. Shoving Hux back to lie flat on the table, both hands grip him by the upper arms, wrenching them outwards as he crowds over Hux, eyes flicking between the General's flushed face, the new beads of sweat dappling his skin everywhere, the tight coils of sweaty curls under both axillary curves, the trembling belly, the thick line of flesh under wool.

 

"And it seems that I am not alone in this want." Tipping his head down, Ren lets his nose trail up Hux's sternum, feeling him shiver as he bypasses a nipple, a sigh as Ren breathes out over heated skin only to breathe in sharply as he burrows into the shallow dip where the musky sweat is at it’s strongest. There’s no hesitation as Ren drags his tongue from the aromatic humidity of the little hollow all the way up to the gentle swell of Hux's bicep, moaning as he catches the bitterness and swallows it down.

 

Discarding any pretense of composure, Ren grinds up between Hux's parted thighs as he makes a second pass, taking his time to kiss and nibble, smiling against acrid skin as Hux squirms in his grip.

 

"Just think, General. When we're done here, you still have at least three more hours on duty." The bridge of Ren's nose presses into the nest of gingery curls in his pit as he takes another deep inhale. "And I have every intention of doing this again before you shower."

  
  


 

Hux groans, beyond the point of shame at Ren’s depravity, and squirms with delight as that sinful mouth worships every sweat-soaked crevice.  He digs his nails into Ren’s shoulders sharply enough to draw blood.  

 

“Not enough for you that I have to go back out in those rank clothes?  You’re going to force me to smell of your come too?”  He grins against the knight’s lips as he pulls him up for a kiss, wincing at the sour taste that invades his mouth.  But the erection straining the front of his pants betrays him.

 

“You can’t have it all to yourself,” he whispers.  “I’ll bend you over this table and seek out that foul little hole with my nose.  Your treat this time.”  

  
  
  


The thought of Hux trailing the scent of sweat and sex behind him on the bridge has Ren fully, achingly hard as he moans into the kiss. Precome stains Hux's trousers where Ren grinds against him, marking him with his own heady mix of hormones and sweat.

 

"Is that so? Do you think you can keep your cold, soulless mask in place with the scent of my musk in your nose, the taste of my dirty asshole on your tongue?" Ren feels the sweat beading up on his own back in the motionless air of the meeting room. Little rivulets slide down his spine, seeping between cheeks, dripping down thighs.

 

Grabbing hold of Hux's other arm, Ren pushes it up and followed the whirls of scent carried on Hux's heat signature, his mouth covering wet curls and dragging his tongue shamelessly over them. Little licks and nuzzles follow the hungry swath of Ren's tongue, mouthing at Hux until only a trace of his initial odor is left behind. Urgent hands make quick work of Hux's trousers, Ren aching for the scent he knows to be trapped there.

  
  


 

Hux slaps his hands away.

 

“What did I just say?” he demands of Kylo.  He must be losing his mind, wanting Ren under his tongue in this condition.  It’s the heat getting to him.  Must be.  

 

The knight raises a brow and steps back, takes the time to undress himself fully.  Hux is on him, hungry and relentless, twisting his fingers in his hair and yanking him roughly down over the table, prying those slick cheeks apart to peer between them.  With a tentative little lick he begins to explore the spot just above the crevice where sweat pools and drips into the cleft of his lover’s impressive backside.  The sharp, acrid taste invigorates some primal part of himself.  Each bead of sweat traces a glistening path down that clammy valley,  He follows it with his tongue and wedges his face snugly between Ren’s buttocks, please by the moaning and shifting his knight does in helpless response.

 

The pungent fetor of his sweaty furl surpasses Hux’s worst fears and to his mortification his cock aches in response to it.  His tongue darts out to catch the fermented sweetness there, playing along the tight ring of muscle.  Succumbing to the hideous truth of his own reactions he loses himself.  The pristine General, starched and scentless and priding himself on his immaculate presentation, finds his paradise nose-deep in the utterly offensive ass of this husky brute.

 

He plants a sloppy kiss there and pulls away.

 

“You stink,” he informs the knight, meaning to chide him.  It comes out all wrong; affectionately, a teasing compliment.  Hux blushes down to his boots.  

  
  


 

One hand reaches back and presses Hux's face right back to task, a smirk curling Ren's lips. "I imagine you're even more delicious, but since you seem so enthusiastic about this new found appreciation… ahh, Hux… I will allow you to indulge your senses."

 

It doesn't take long at all for the general to find a rhythm, licks and kisses followed by the short stab of his tongue, making Ren gasp and grind back as his head falls forward. His breath steams the polished surface of the table, his other hand curling into a fist as pleasure races up his spine. A particularly deep thrust of Hux's tongue has Ren seeing stars as his body pitches forward, his sticky chest making contact with the table with a wet smack.

 

"Hux..." Pleasure give his voice a husky tone, surprise at the zeal in which Hux takes to task has Ren lifting himself up to glance over a shoulder. The sight of the general with his face crammed between Ren's upturned cheeks, flushed and gleaming with sweat, delicate hands gripping and holding Ren apart, eyes squeezed shut in concentration has the knight shuddering hard. Another tug to copper locks and Hux's eyes fly open. Ren meets the gaze with a wicked grin.

 

"Why, General, I might enjoy being on the receiving end after all."    

  
  


 

Hux shoots him a look as he continues to work that sweet spot with his tongue.  He reaches around to squeeze Ren’s cock, coating his fingers in the precome mingling with sweat there before pushing his forefinger gently into that damp hole.  Feeling Ren tense and tremble fills him with satisfaction. He continues to thrust there, gently at first, worrying that the moisture won’t be enough but he’s pleasantly surprised at how much his knight can take.

 

Hux withdraws and gets to his feet, grabbing Ren’s hair again as he bends over him.

 

“I know you’ve got some lubricant stashed away in that ridiculous outfit.  Bring it to me and then I want you on your back on this table.  It’s my turn to enjoy the fruits of your labor.

  
  


 

A soft grunt escapes Ren's throat as his head is tugged back by an unforgiving fist in his hair, the line of Hux's hard cock pressed up against the back of his thigh making him grind back against it. Heat rolls off Hux's body as the general curves himself over Ren's back, the scent of them combined almost overpowering Ren's senses.

 

"You know me so well." With a mere wave of his hand a bottle emerges from the heap of black on the floor and Hux's grip relents in order to allow the knight to assume the position. The bottle hovers in the air as Ren stands and turns to face Hux, pulling him into a long, consuming kiss, revelling in the heady musk of his own body clinging to Hux's skin, sucking it off his tongue as both of them groan.

 

Sitting on the edge of the table, Ren leans back on his elbows and spread his thighs wide, letting the bottle come to rest right between them. Hux rolls his eyes but can’t help a smile, a slight shake of his head. 

 

"As if either of us wanted me to rummage through my clothes for the next five minutes," Ren retorts.

  
  


 

Hux removes the remnants of his clothing, shoves him flat onto his back and crawls up over him, letting his flushed cock bump gracelessly against Ren’s nose before he positions it against gratuitous lips to tease him with the shameless scent of it after being trapped in the crotch of his undergarments.  

 

“Go on,” he says, pushing forward with his hips a little.  “Take it.  Get me ready.”

  
  


 

The sight of Hux climbing onto the table and crawling up over Ren's face is temptation incarnate; that lean, sinuous body moving with barely contained lust to tease himself over Ren's mouth, to push against the soft swell of his lower lip and let the scent flood into the knight's lungs. Both hands reach for Hux, one sliding between pale, trembling thighs, his arm hooking around back and holding tight to a hip, the other hand closing around the heavy shaft of Hux's cock as Ren paints his lips with precome before swallowing the head.

 

A deep, hungry moan wrenches from the knight as the scent and taste crash over him, flooding his senses and lending an urgency to his movements. The tip of his tongue prods at the slit and rolls around the crown, pushing under foreskin and sending little shudders through the general's body. Above him, Hux bites down on his lower lip and tries to hold back the sounds that threaten. His eyes screw shut and his hands clench into loose fists. That simply will not do.

 

Pulling back, Ren give Hux's hip a little squeeze and grins when the general looks down at him, eyes glassed over and pupils blown. "Don't hold yourself back, let me hear how much you enjoy what I'm doing." Holding Hux's cock steady, the knight leans up and nuzzles at the head, the shaft, letting precome smear over his nose and lips, breathing in the gamey smell of sweat and musk as he moans appreciatively. Without breaking eye contact Ren drags his tongue along the underside from his hand to the head, tasting the tart salt of skin and moaning softly.

  
  


 

Hux jerks back at the sensation and abruptly pulls away from Kylo’s mouth, sliding down to crush his lips to the knight’s and savor the taste of himself between them.

 

“Does this convince you?” he pants against him, his breath the sour mixture of come, sweat, and the taste of Kylo’s hole.

 

“Does this persuade you to let me have my way with that delectable body for a change?”

 

He slides them both further back on the table and pins those muscular arms above Ren’s head.  They grind together, hips meeting with a friction that makes him gasp.  He plunges his face into a rank armpit, taking the time to lick and nuzzle the fragrant skin, tug at the wet hair with his teeth.  Ren cries beneath him, a desperate sound that speeds up the pumping of his hips.

 

It should be mortifying, stretched out on this wholly unsuitable table, dry humping Ren like a horny adolescent, intoxicated by the pungent perfume beneath his arms.  So this is what it feels like for Ren.  He offers a teasing lick to his lover’s sumptuous lips.

 

“You’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

  
  


 

Fingers sink into soft hair, the product long since sweated out. Ren pulls Hux even deeper into the kiss in order to taste his own balmy essence. Hips lift and roll, pushing against the answering hardness above, both of them slick with fluids and perspiration and spit. It would be too easy to come this way, rutting against each other with their combined aroma heavy on lips and tongues, but Ren wants more, wants to indulge his lover's newfound enthusiasm for his own proclivity.

 

"Just think of how much better I'll taste once you shove your cock inside me and fill me up. I'll be dripping wet with your come and eager to feel your tongue there again, licking me out just so you can share it with me." Hips faltes in their rhythmic slide. Hux groans against the side of Ren's neck as the knight reaches for the little bottle and presses it into Hux's hand.

  
  


 

“My vulgar knight,” Hux whispers fondly, pausing to slick up his fingers with the lubricant before dragging them around the rim.  He work a finger in him, quickening his pace before adding another.  As he fucks Ren gracelessly on them he pushes his face back into that sweaty patch of skin, tickling it with his tongue even as he teases him below.  Lightheaded from the heat and the overpowering smell he pulls back to catch his breath.  They’re both perspiring fiercely, wet as though they’ve been drenched by a storm.  Hux lines up his cock and takes Ren in a long slow thrust that has them both crying out.

 

“Does it please you to know that my men will smell my claim on you from a kilometer away?  When I finish with you you’ll be reeking of me inside and out.”

 

He leans in to bite down on the scratched up skin of his neck for emphasis.

  
  


 

"Good. Nothing would please me more to stand on the bridge at your side, both of us smelling like a Corellian whorehouse." The next hard thrust has Ren slipping back in a pool of his own sweat that’s collected between himself and the smooth surface of the table. Hooking a leg around Hux's hip, Ren grins up at him as he stretches his torso and extends his arms over his head, hands grabbing at the edge of the table. This serves two purposes; to anchor himself a little more against the onslaught of Hux's thrusting hips and to put his arms on full display.

 

"And when your officers look at you, smell the sex and see the flush on your face, how your hair is no longer in place, how your gait is just the slightest measure off… ah, Hux!" Above him, Hux's lips curl up in a sneer but it holds no threat, just his natural response to Ren's goading which both of them enjoy. The next series of thrusts has Ren tightening his grip on the table, his other long leg joining the first to lock around Hux's hips. "Do you think they'll imagine what it's like between us? Playing out sordid little fantasies in their heads when they see a bruise peeking just above your collar? Wondering who took whom? I can delve into those tiny little minds and tell you, you know."

 

Oh, and that certainly gets a reaction, Hux looking slightly horrified even as he snaps viciously into the welcoming clench of Ren's body. The general groans and buries his face into the curve of an arm as Ren tips his head back and moans in appreciation. "You are quite the naughty little thing, aren't you?"

  
  


 

“Only because you’ve made me so,” Hux shoots back and bites down on Ren’s lip to silence him.  He thrusts desperately, aching for the orgasm he teeters on the edge of.  Ren’s yelp spurns him on and he come too quickly, damp balls slapping against skin as he empties himself into that tight nook.  His knight is still flushed and painfully erect when he slides out.

 

Hux turns around in a circle over Ren’s body, ignoring the drops of sweat and come that slide off his dick to hit the other’s face as he positions himself over him.  With a heavy sigh he slips his arms around Ren’s waist and pulls them both onto their sides.  Pointedly ignoring Ren’s erection he lets it push back against the knight’s belly as he crushes his mouth to the dripping, stinking hole between his cheeks and places an even more intimate kiss there, lapping furiously at his own ejaculate.

  
  


 

Before Ren has a chance to make a snappy retort, Hux is already moving, shifting position so that Ren is presented with one of his favourite sights. As Hux manoeuvres them to their sides, Ren dips his head in close to inhale the cloying fragrance between Hux's thighs, lips parting against the soft skin there and breathing across it. Against him, Hux shudders and crushes himself close, Ren's cock sliding against the dip of Hux's neck. The shock of Hux's tongue crowding between slicked cheeks has Ren rocking against Hux's upper chest, the little flicks of his tongue making the knight whine.

 

"And to think, just a few weeks ago you were...ah! calling me disgusting for pushing you down to the bed and licking the sweat from your skin. Now look at you." Ren hears the breathless quality of his own voice, caught between the olfactory feast before him and the eager thrusts of Hux's tongue into the slippery mess between his cheeks. "You're just as much of a sensualist as I am, you only needed the right impetus, General." The honourific iss punctuated by a long, leisurely drag of Ren's tongue from the base of Hux's come slicked cock, through the mess of sweat and excess lube coating his balls, along the thick muscle below where skin tastes of bitter spice, then to the redolent treat of tight muscle, Hux's leg lifting in an open invitation.

  
  


 

Hux cries out in helpless pleasure as Ren indulges himself.  He slows his pace, the heat making him sluggish as the odor invades his senses.  It isn’t that it suddenly smells any sweeter but that he craves it inexplicably.  This hideous display he would have rejected a month ago now fuels his fantasies for nights on end.  Ren’s disregard for cleanliness or propriety has made an utter wreck of him and he returns the favor in kind, taking it slow to catch every drop; letting the animalistic side of himself take over; luxuriating in the feel of sweat-soaked skin rubbing against his.  He fights for the taste of every drop as Ren’s trapped cock presses in anguish between them.

  
  


 

The fact that Hux is beginning to harden again is proof enough that this isn't just for Ren's pleasure. Huffing out a laugh against the general's clenching hole, Ren reaches between them to tease at reviving flesh as he dips and flicks his tongue over the bittersweetness of Hux's slippery furl, humming at the aromatic delight that their exertions accentuate.

 

His own hips begin a steady shift between the new layer of sweat gathering on Hux's chest and the probing of Hux's tongue into his leaking ass, groaning as the pressure builds in his balls. It won't take long, not with his supple lips clamped tight around fluttering muscle and his tongue buried as deep as it will go and lapping at the smooth inner walls, seeking the most exquisitely pure flavour to be found.

  
  


 

Hux groans in ecstasy at each new pleasure, caressing Ren’s ass and smoothing his fingers along the crevice as he continues to kiss and suck at that tender little nook.  Enticed by the rich flavor he works a hand between them and praises Ren with a gentle squeeze of his balls and a slow stroke of the underside of that thick cock.

 

Limbs slide ungracefully against the damp tabletop and Hux feels himself slipping into a daze.  

 

“Can you come like this?” he asks Ren before pressing a chaste little kiss to his twitching rim.

  
  


 

He pants, sharp and shallow as the pleasure ripples across his skin, over-sensitised everywhere, tight and sticky and hot. Even as Ren feels his urgency beginning to crest, there’s a langour to his movements, the heat sapping his energy but adding to his senses and shooting a line of lust from his tongue to his genitals. Another shift of his hips has Ren's cock pressed against the flat of Hux's sternum.

 

"Yeah, I just need..." The hand stroking Hux's cock lifts briefly, fingers shoved between lips as Ren moans at the heady elixir he laps from them. Both fingers press into Hux and spread him open, Ren diving back between squirming cheeks and bucking against Hux's chest. The press of Hux's tongue against him has him right on the edge, aching with the need to come. In hindsight, he could have been more delicate but in that moment, Ren's urgency hits its limit as he pushes his foot against the back of Hux's head and shoves his face deep between damp cheeks.

 

When Hux's fingers dig into Ren's thigh, bruising it certainly, Ren feels the moan rumbling against him as much as he hears it; feels the way Hux strains to take as much of Ren's pungent taste onto his tongue as possible. There’s no way he can hold back when Hux's enthusiasm matches his own, both of them rutting against each other with their tongues pressing into musky crevices. Ren's body goes taut for a moment before a sharp thrust has him spilling across Hux's chest.

  
  


 

Hux rides out Ren’s orgasm with his face thrust brutally in the crevice of that muscular ass, held in place with the sole of Ren’s sweaty foot as his tongue plays at the clenching hole.  Even as he fights to breath against the knight’s trembling body he orgasms from the vulgarity of the position; the scent that invades his nostrils as though it wants to take up residence there.

 

He closes his eyes and lets the feel of sinful lips sucking softly at his rim and Ren’s large nose teasing his crack bring him through his climax.  Even after the pressure of Ren’s foot subsides and their bodies relax he keeps his face buried in that filthy bottom as though he could doze off there.

 

“Mmm… Ren,” he murmurs after a moment as the indelicacy of their situation fully sinks in.  They’re both coated in sweat and semen and the rank stench of recent sex.  The table below them must be disgusting with it.  There’s no way he can pull on his uniform in this condition.  All he can think of his stepping into a hot shower.

 

“We have to get out of here,” he says, wincing at the sight of blood beneath his fingernails.

 

With a hiss the vent above them opens, flooding the room fresh air, pure and chill.  It feels delicious on his body and he rolls onto his back to take full advantage.

 

“I’ll quarantine the room,” he says after a long moment.  “Send a droid.  If you can suffer these clothes long enough to get back to my quarters we can shower there.  I’ll clear the halls ahead of us.”

  
  


 

With his skin prickling from the sudden chill, Ren gets up off the table and begins pulling his clothes on, the feel of them clammy and tacky against him. Next to him, Hux doesn’t fare any better and the suggestion of a shower has its merits, but there is far more to be gained by playing this shift out. Plucking the datapad from Hux's fingers, Ren insinuates himself right up in Hux's personal space, tipping their foreheads together and catching the powerful scent emanating from their skin.

 

"You'll do no such thing until I make one thing clear: you are still on duty. It would be a scandalous breach of protocol to shirk your responsibilities for something as frivolous as a shower, General. Attending to this room will be the only order you'll give before we both return to the bridge and resume our duties exactly as we are." Ren sees a muscle in Hux's jaw twitch with the indignity of it all, but catche a flare of anticipation in those pale green eyes. Handing the datapad back, Ren picks up his helmet and gives Hux a hungry look before slipping it on and unlocking the door.

 

Back on the bridge everyone looks wilted and disheveled but visibly relieved that the air is circulating again. As they take to the main walkway, Ren extends his mind outwards, picking up surface thoughts. Most are grateful for the cool breeze, others pine for a shower, and then there’s the one they’ve just walked past. Ren feels the glare on him as weighty as a physical touch before it shifts to Hux, the man's thoughts quite loud and of a distinctly salacious bent. Making no effort to hide it, Ren stops and turns to stare at the man, Hux pausing at his side to follow the direction of his helm. The officer is a familiar face, but Ren doesn’t remember his name. Quiet, unobtrusive, nervous, and with the very clear thought in his mind that Ren and Hux have been fucking by the smell of them, and what a smell it is. When he realises he’s being glared at by both the knight and the general, he returns quickly to his task, blushing and trying to quell his arousal.

 

Very interesting indeed.

 

A discreet brush of the back of his hand against Hux's has them both walking to the windows to look out at the starry expanse beyond. Here they can speak in low tones without being overheard. Just out of spite, Ren keeps that little thread of thought between himself and the officer open so that he can hear what Ren says to the general.

 

"Tonight when you're off duty, you're going to come to me exactly as you are; no shower, no change of clothes. You're going to present yourself to me. You'll strip down and get on all fours on the bed and allow me to lick every inch of your skin until you can no longer hold yourself up. Then I'm going to fuck you and fill you up until my come is running down your thighs.  Afterwards, I'll lick you clean. Am I understood, General?"

  
Behind them, Ren hears the crash of a certain officer's coffee cup as it hits the bridge floor.


End file.
